


Stole Your Jacket (And Your Heart)

by rune4u



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actually more like the aftermath of it, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Jongin's bodyguards even tho they didn't do much, Crown Prince Jongin, Just your typical commoner Sehun, M/M, Modern Royalty, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u
Summary: It's pure horror, Sehun thinks, when he woke up naked that morning on the Crown Prince's bed, love bites and scratch marks all over their skin.Of course, Sehun did that one thing every normal rational person would — he fled.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 156
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	Stole Your Jacket (And Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> _written for monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty_
> 
> I had so much fun writing for this challenge. Royalty is indeed my favourite AU. I mean. Prince Jongin aahhh!! Anyways. Many thanks to my beta who managed to squeeze in time to proofread this despite your busy schedule. I love you the most, but you already know that.
> 
> I hope you guys would enjoy this as much as I did. Do leave me some comments if you could, and hit the kudos button too! Have a great day or night guys!
> 
> \- xoxo

“Oh, fuck,” is all Sehun manages as his still-somewhat-drowsy head registers what kind of ridiculousness he is currently in.

Sehun is shirtless (he lifts the blanket draped over his lower half to check further, yep, he’s full-on naked) and is on a bed, inside a room foreign to his vision. But, that’s not quite the worst part. The most disastrous portion of this ridiculous situation is the fact that Kim Jongin, the Crown Prince, the person next in line for the throne, is next to him on the bed and he, too, is naked.

The said man is still deep in dreamland, laying on his tummy, mouth half opened as he drools onto the pillow. Sehun should be grimacing at the sight but he’s very, very distracted by the obvious purple marks scattered all over the sun-kissed skin. There’re also scratch marks, most probably made by his own fingernails, messily carved down the man’s biceps. He flushes brightly when random memories from last night flashed in his mind. God. How did he become so needy?

Carefully, Sehun slips out of the bed, trying his best not to make any sound. There’s a chance that Jongin might not remember last night, they were dead drunk. Even Sehun has no recollection of the events following him gulping down shots after shots in the truth or dare game they played at the party. He only started remembering because the result of what happened last night is lying right in front of him. He should probably make an escape and pretend he knows nothing then maybe, maybe Jongin wouldn’t be able to recall a thing.

Fingers crossed, Sehun tiptoes to retrieve his pants, tugging the material up his legs with so much difficulty. These leather pants make his ass look da-bomb but they’re also such a pain to put on. In the midst of the intense battle, his flailing hands accidentally whacked a flower vase, sending it straight to the floor with a loud shatter. “Shit.”

While Sehun is still standing frozen from the shock, Jongin jumps awake and looks around the room with panic. It takes him a while to discover the culprit. By the time he does, Sehun is already finished with throwing on a shirt and jacket. Not waiting for any sort of reaction, he storms out of the room.

“Stupid school. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to build the Royal Quarters on the other side of the campus?” Sehun mumbles angrily under his breath as he flounces down the corridor. He’s desperate to be back in the safe confinement of his room, but in order to reach student dormitories, he would have to go through the faculty buildings first. Thankfully, it’s still very early for students to come in. Sehun would prefer not to run into anyone. He intends to keep an alibi of not being anywhere near the Royal Quarters.

Just when Sehun is taking the last corner, he bumps into another person, sending both of them tumbling onto the ground. Strings of curses slip out of his lips. His ass was already aching to start with, and now, this.

“Sehun! I’d been looking everywhere for you!” It’s the one voice Sehun dreads the most to hear this morning. Out of the thousands of students attending their university, it has to be Byun Baekhyun who found him. “I noticed you didn’t come back to your room last night. I went out to look for you. Did you fall asleep in some bushes? Are you okay? Are you hurt? You do look like you’re in immense pain right now.”

Taking the offered hand, Sehun lets the shorter male struggle to pull him up, not moving a muscle to help out. Once he’s standing on his feet again, Sehun mutters a soft thank you. “I need to go back and wash up for classes.” At this point, all he wants is to hide from everyone. He is yet to properly process what happened last night. A warm bath might be able to help, along with some painkillers for his hangover (and ass).

Just as Sehun takes the first step to leave, Baekhyun suddenly shrieks loudly like a banshee. “Why the fuck are you wearing Crown Prince’s jacket?”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I’m wearing my own jack…” Sehun pauses mid-sentence when his eyes laid on the gold-coloured cuffs of the said jacket. Unlike his own normal jacket that shares the same design with the rest of the university students, those in royal bloodline received the ones with golden cuffs to ‘ _differentiate their status_ ,’ as their dean once said. And since Jongin is the only royal who is currently attending the university, it is not hard to guess the owner.

“Oh Sehun, this sounds almost preposterous in my head but it’s also the only one that makes sense.” Uh-oh. Baekhyun is suddenly serious. For someone who fools around on a daily basis, the shorter male is actually very quick-witted and sharp. He hates him. “Did you sleep with Prince Jongin?”

Sehun forces a laugh out of his throat. “Did you hear yourself, hyung? Me? Prince Jongin? Sleep? Psh. Where did you even get the idea?”

There’s a sceptical look on the older male’s face. He’s not buying it. “I don’t know,” he huffs sarcastically. “Maybe the fact that you’re wearing his jacket right now, your pants unzipped and there’s a huge hickey on your neck. Have your pick.” A hand darts instinctively to cover his neck. No wonder it has been kind of stinging there. He stops himself from cursing the other male, recalling the amount of scratch marks he left on him. Jongin might not be able to go short sleeve for at least another week. “Come on. Just admit it. I’m not going to run around and tell everyone.”

Pouting, Sehun grabs Baekhyun’s hand and starts dragging the shorter male towards their dormitory buildings. “I will tell you everything.” He knows Baekhyun would not shut up unless he gets his answers. “But first, I need a warm bath.”

As usual, the cafeteria is packed with students come lunchtime. Sehun would like to avoid human contact as much as possible, but he is unfortunately tight on money. The restaurants outside the campus are pretty expensive. He could not afford them anymore, considering how badly he is doing financially.

“You’ll have more money to spare if you cut down your bubble tea intake,” Baekhyun once said but that is the one thing Sehun couldn’t abide.

It is compulsory to wear the school’s jacket at all times while being in the academic area. His spare ones are still in the laundry with the rest of his one-week-worth of dirty clothes. Sehun has no choice but to put on Jongin’s to class. Sehun has asked Baekhyun to roll up his cuffs, so the golden band would be covered.

They exchange looks and march towards the counters. Unlike him, Baekhyun comes from a rich family. Bland cafeteria food isn’t normally his cup of tea. His usual dining spot would be one of the fancy restaurants outside. But Sehun had begged him to come along to keep him company today. It's nerve-racking. Despite the golden cuffs being invisible to the eyes, Sehun is unable to stay calm.

The duo settles on a table far to the right, almost to the end of the dining area. When Baekhyun’s face distorted in disgust after a mouthful of green peas, Sehun could only offer him an apologetic smile. His own taste buds had died a couple of years ago. That’s the only reason he, and the rest of the students who are broke, have been able to consume cafeteria food.

“Sehun, try not to panic but,” Baekhyun suddenly says in the midst of chewing barely-defrosted carrot cubes. “I think the Prince is heading our way.”

There is no way he is not going to panic after hearing that. Sehun attempts to flee but Baekhyun grips his hand tightly, keeping him in place. “Let me go, hyung. I don’t want to get beheaded for sleeping with the Crown Prince.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Baekhyun hisses under his breath. “No one is beheading anyone. Besides, it was consensual. And, you have three classes a week with him. You can’t avoid him forever.”

“Who’s avoiding who?” Sehun breaks into a cold sweat when he feels a presence sliding down to sit next to him. The aura the Prince radiates is driving him crazy. It’s probably from all the Royal Etiquettes lessons Jongin had been receiving since he was a little boy, but the man effortlessly carries an intimidating aura wherever he goes. It either makes people get swooned off their feet for him or to get down on knees to beg for mercy. “I believe you took something of mine when you left my quarter earlier this morning, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun is in a full-on flight mode. He keeps trying to wriggle his hand free from Baekhyun’s grasps just so he could make a run from there. Not only did Sehun sleep with the future ruler of their country, he also committed a major felony by accidentally stealing the royal’s university jacket. That’s it. The Army would break into his house and drag all of his family members to the palace. They will be sentenced to death, presented on live TV as a warning for future generations.

“Your Highness,” it is Baekhyun answering on Sehun’s behalf. He will forever be indebted to his friend. “I can attest to Sehun that he didn’t mean to steal your jacket. It was dark, as he described and he accidentally took the wrong one instead of his own. I hope you can forgive him.”

“My jacket?” Jongin pauses and gives Sehun a once over. “Ah, you meant my school jacket? It’s not a problem at all. I have spares. Plus, I wasn’t referring to that.” The Prince is all smiley. He does not look anything like someone who just experienced a loss of possession. “Oh Sehun, you stole my heart.”

Their table is in dead silence until Baekhyun breaks it with a snort. “Permission to laugh, Your Highness.”

“It’s not that bad.” Sehun swears he just heard the Crown Prince whined, and Baekhyun laughing to his heart’s content. But his head could not keep up, nor could he understand what is happening. Why is his best friend laughing? Didn’t Jongin just announce that he is aware of the crime Sehun committed and is ready to punish him? “Is your friend okay?”

“I think Your Highness just broke him.”

Jongin nods in understanding. He makes a gesture to his personal bodyguards, who had been standing three metres away from them like the Great Wall of China. Sehun yelps when he feels two pairs of hands clutching onto either side of his own, dragging him off his chair.

“Hyung! Help me!” He cries helplessly, but Baekhyun that traitor only waves him goodbye with a huge grin on his lips. Jongin is taking casual strides, them following from behind. Sehun notices they are heading towards the Royal Quarters. He clenches his eyes shut, praying for his safety.

Last night had been hazy. Sehun is not sure himself if he had the chance to look around the Royal Quarters during the hours he spent here, or if they immediately scurried for the bed. This morning when he left, he was also in a hurry so he didn’t get to check out the quarter either.

It is huge, almost five times Sehun’s sad excuse of a dorm room. The first thing that greets his eyes when he steps into Jongin’s unit is the living room and full-height windows facing the rest of the campus. Pecan finished parquet floor matched with black and silver motived furniture giving off a sleek modern design to the room. On the left side, separated by a granite topped island counter is the kitchen. There are three doors on his right side, which he assumes lead to the bedroom, a guest toilet and a walk-in closet.

This is not a dorm room.

This is a fucking condo.

“I got you orange juice.” Sehun jumps a little, the soft voice took him by surprise. The Crown Prince is standing in the living room, two glasses of orange juice in his hands, a painfully attractive smile hanging on his lips. He gestures at Sehun to come in and join him on the sofa. “Sit down.”

This black leather modular sofa looks more expensive than his yearly tuition fee. Would he be able to sit down and not break it? What if he accidentally ripped the cover? His family might need to mortgage their family house to replace it with a new one.

“Are you okay, Sehun? Are you hurting somewhere?”

“N-no?”

“Then, sit.” Seeing as there is no more escape (the bodyguards are waiting by the door outside), Sehun recites a prayer, hoping for the best. He sits next to Jongin and thanks him for the juice. “I don’t eat people, you know. Why are you so scared?”

Obviously, Sehun is not listening. He is too busy sweating to care about anything else, that is until the glass is peeled off his fingers. Sehun blinks dumbly as he watches Jongin carefully place both of the still-full glasses on the coffee table. Then, suddenly, he has a lapful of Crown Prince straddling him, arms thrown over both sides of his shoulders.

“Stop spacing out and give me attention.” He hears him whining. When Sehun brings up his gaze, he sees the Prince’s lips jut out into a cute pout. Sehun forgets how to function.

“Y-Your Highness.”

Another whine. “Why are you calling me that? I thought I told you to call me Jongin.” As a Crown Prince, Jongin does everything gracefully. He walks with confidence and poise, as if the world was his runaway. He is polite with his words. His laugh is small and he always smiles at everyone. Sehun would’ve never thought that in his entire life, he’d witness _the_ Kim Jongin pouting and whining, all that while sitting comfortably on his lap, their faces inches away. “It was only a drunk sex for you, isn’t it? I should’ve known. You’re dismissed. I’ll call the bodyguards to escort you out.”

When Jongin makes a move to get off him, Sehun panics and mindlessly reaches for the man’s hips, holding him down. The Prince sends him a challenging look. Sehun heaves a sigh.

“I’m not the type who would’ve just slept with anyone, drunk or not. Only with the one I feel attracted to.”

Of course, Sehun has a crush on the Prince. Everyone in the country does. But, attending the same university with him in the past four years, Sehun has been on the front row seat to witness the man’s kindness and compassion for his people. Despite being a royal, Jongin treats everyone as his equal. He befriends everyone, never cared about their status. For four years, his treacherous heart has nurtured his crush until it grows into a fonder feeling – one he’s afraid to put a label on.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Jongin scoffs. “You tried to leave while I was sleeping this morning. And just now in the cafeteria, you wanted to escape so badly.”

“That’s because – pardon my language – because I slept with a fucking Crown Prince. The Queen might behead me. I am afraid for my life, okay. Can you blame me?”

“Why would Mother behead you?” The handsome face contorts into a frown, before realisation slowly shines onto him. “Is that why you’ve been acting so… weirdly? You thought you’d get sent to face some kind of punishment for sleeping with me?” Sehun shrugs, mirroring his frown. Suddenly, Jongin starts to laugh so hard, so beautifully that Sehun thought there were angels singing next to his ears. “You’re so adorable, what do I do with you.”

Sehun wants to say something, to refute because (1) he’s not adorable and (2) is Jongin laughing at his concerns of losing his life?

But before he could open his mouth, a pair of plump pillowy lips covered his. Sehun freezes, his brain’s going haywire. Then, he feels a wet, warm tongue trying to poke through his lips. Sehun decides to fuck it all and eagerly returns the kiss. His grips tighten onto Jongin’s hips, tugging the body as close to his as he could. The Prince moans into his mouth, Sehun replies with a needy whimper. When they finally pull away, both of their lips are red from so much biting and sucking, but they’re wearing satisfied smiles.

“I’ve been watching you in class.” Jongin starts after a while. “Wanted to approach you. But you have this cute frown all the time. I’m not sure if you were constantly having bad days or you were just mad at the world. The party last night, it was the first time I saw you being so loose and relaxed. Didn’t expect it’d end up the way it did. No regrets though.”

“Your Highness,” Sehun chuckles when the Prince groans loudly. He tugs the man down for a quick peck. “Fine. Jongin. You’re aware that I’m just a commoner while you’re a Crown Prince, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“We’re of different worlds.”

“Come on. It’s the 21st century. And I’m old enough to make my own decisions. My parents trust me to stay rational, even towards the ones I desire the most.”

Sehun cocks an eyebrow, voice teasing. “The ones you desire, huh.”

He’s returned with a smirk. “There’s someone I desire the most.” Jongin climbs off his lap and offers him a hand. “How about I let you have another ride to… you know, refresh your memory?” Sehun makes a show of rolling his eyes but takes the hand without a second thought. He follows Jongin into the man’s bedroom with eager steps. This time, he would remember every second of it.


End file.
